


Happy

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Colors, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Through the Years, kinda a metaphor for depression, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Dan has been swallowed by darkness. But when Phil comes along, that all starts to change.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Sorry that I haven't posted in a month. School kinda bit me in the ass. I'll try and update more regularly now! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Dan was really happy. For the first time in years, he could wake up each morning and smile and mean it. He was truly happy with the life he was living.

It had all started when he first started watching Phil. Phil had become a beacon of light in the never ending darkness that was his life. Phil’s videos were a momentary escape from whatever was bothering him that day, and he loved him for that.

And then he had started talking to Phil. Real, human Phil was talking to him, and when they texted or skyped or he even just thought about Phil, the darkness looked a little less black and a little more colorful. And he loved Phil for it.

If Phil was originally just a beacon of light, now he was a beacon of happiness as well. But the darkness was still there, even if it seemed brighter. But he couldn’t touch Phil, so the darkness was still there.

And then he had met Phil. When they were together, the world exploded into colors around Dan. Suddenly, the darkness wasn’t black at all. The darkness was the blues and greens and yellows of Phil’s eyes. It was the fragile white of his skin. It was the shining black of his hair, a blackness different from what it had been before.

And while he was with Phil, Dan was happy. He didn’t have anything to worry about, there were no problems dragging him back into the ocean of darkness, and for once, he was surrounded by colors. 

And when Phil’s lips had touched his, his whole world had exploded into colors. More colors than he could ever imagine were all swirling around him, telling him he had found his home for life. That this was where he belonged, and that he should stay with Phil forever.

But his time with Phil soon came to an end, and he was reminded once again of the darkness. Talking to Phil over a computer wasn’t the same as being with him in real life. The colors were muted, the patterns were slow, and there were no fireworks. So Dan waited to see him again. 

And whenever they were together in person, the colors were back. But they never stayed once they were apart. The darkness was always waiting, always lurking, always ready to pounce on Dan once again.

And so his life continued, with the darkness still there, until suddenly there was an opportunity presented to him. He could live with Phil, and he would never have to see the darkness again. He could live with the colors, the patterns that moved at speeds he couldn’t even imagine, and he could see the fireworks whenever he pleased.

The decision was easy. Who would say no to a life without darkness, where the worst of your problems can be banished with a kiss?

But it wasn’t so easy. Life was never as easy as one wished it to be. The darkness was retreating, but it was still there. When they argued, when they slept in different beds, when the fans pried too much, the darkness returned.

As much as he tried, the darkness would never fully leave. Even when Phil tried to kiss it away, the darkness came back, like a demented boomerang determined to hurt Dan. 

Dan tried to fight it. Phil tried to help. But try as they might they still couldn’t fight hard enough to stop it completely.

So their life went on. Every time the darkness came back, they pushed it away again. It was an endless cycle, but it was manageable enough. So they kept doing it, because there’s no need to fix something that isn’t a problem.

 

Dan woke up and smiled. He looked outside, and he saw that the trees were starting to change color. Phil was already awake, most likely eating Dan’s cereal. As annoyed as he acted about it, deep down, he didn’t care that much.

It was an ordinary day in their household. There was nothing special to do today. Dan was planning on filming a new video, which would probably involve Phil’s help as well. They helped each other film, because it was just easier that way.

Exactly as he expected, Dan walked into the kitchen to see his boyfriend with one hand in Dan’s cereal and the other holding his phone. Dan quietly walked up behind Phil, who still hadn’t noticed that Dan was awake.

Once Dan was right behind Phil, he shouted “boo!”, causing Phil to jump and almost hit his head on the ceiling. Dan started laughing, while Phil looked at him with his signature pouty face. Dan gave him a quick kiss on the nose before stealing his cereal back.

As he was eating his cereal and watching an anime, he felt that this is how he’d want to spend the rest of his life. He remembered when he’d first met Phil and thought the same exact thing. He was glad to know that he still loved Phil just as much as he did then.

He remembered how Phil had taken the darkness away from him back then. And that’s when it occurred to him. The darkness hadn’t come back in months. He was finally free, after years and years of it.

Turning to Phil, he said, “Hey Phil.”

“Yeah?”

“I just realized that the darkness hasn’t been back in months. I’m finally free, Phil.”

“I’m proud of you, babe!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
